


Gonna need a bigger shower

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: A bit late for the debrief.





	Gonna need a bigger shower

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic based on something that came into my dreams the other day. Not my best, so I may have to alter it at some point, but hey... enjoy! 
> 
> \----------------------

He could have easily opened the door and broken the lock, but too many doors and furniture have been broken recently, so Steve took to gently knocking.

“Hey! Hurry up in there! Fury wants us all present for the debrief in less than an hour!” 

The warning and gentle knocking remained unanswered, though Steve knew what was going on. He curled his fist up into a ball and banged harder. With each pound, the door shook and from the cracks by the hinges, wafts of steam billowed out. 

Steve could smell the strong scent of shower gel, one he was very familiar with, and he could hear the sound of running water amongst other things. He sighed and when there was the danger of his fist actually going through the door, he stopped knocking and decided to break the lock anyways. 

The door opened and steam flooded out. Steve was drenched by the heat, his clothes were sodden and his recently washed and dried hair was again dripping with sweat and was clinging to his soaked face and beard. The floor was wet, the water still warm, but all Steve could see was steam.

“Come on! You were supposed to follow me, not lock the door and carry on! It’s not fair, Thor! We agreed to stop!”

The running water stopped and the steam began to clear. Steve could finally make out the large outline through the frosted glass door of the shower cubicle…through the many cracks it had. The movement behind it and the sounds were making Steve anxious. 

“Thor!”

It was pretty obvious what was going on and as there was no response, except Thor's heavy breathing and grunting, Steve yanked open the door. He was swathed with another douse of heat and moisture. He looked at Thor who had this dopey blissed-out smile on his face, but that was not the problem. Steve looked down and shook his head with dismay. 

“Really?” 

“What?" Thor's eyes scrunched closed for a few seconds and he moaned deeply. "We’ve still got 45 minutes. I’m not in a rush, are you?” 

“Thor… please.”

There was a pause, Thor grit his teeth as he trembled. There were some squeaky slips of his feet on the tiled floor and a muttered muffle of disapproval.

“You were already dried and dressed weren’t you?" Thor asked as he tried to regain control over his heaving breaths. "You're wet. Take those clothes off and get back in! We've got time.”

Steve didn't think they did, but he could never disagree when he saw Thor like this, all flushed, wet and shaking with pleasure. Steve's clothes were indeed wet and uncomfortable, so what else could he do? Steve stripped, far too eagerly, and tried to get back into the shower. He managed to squeeze in, but there really wasn't enough room.

“We’re gonna need a bigger shower,” he uttered.

 

\------------------------------

 

The most punctual member of the Avengers team ended up being very late. Two hours late, to be exact. 

When he walked in, everyone in the room, Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy and SHIELD agents, were transfixed and gobsmacked. After a few moments of stunned silence and lots of staring, Steve sat down in his chair and quickly tried to shuck on his shirt. 

“I am Groot!” 

Steve had no idea what Groot said, but those who did understand, including Thor, laughed. 

“Shall we even bother with this meeting now?” asked Maria.

"No." Nick Fury shook his head and closed up the folder on the table in front of him. “Don’t bother, Hill. Just have Coulson review the reports and have him send an email for them all to ignore. The job was done, people were saved. I'm too tired for this shit now.”

“Of course.” Maria replied. “I’ll get on it.” 

"My apologies, everyone," Thor said, gesturing with his own shirt in one of his hands. "We got a little carried away." 

"Two, hours. We waited two hours!" Fury declared. "Don't you three have anything to say?!"

Steve and Thor shook their heads. Quill went to say something, he opened his mouth but winced and had to massage his jaw. Upon seeing the Starlord do that, a twinge of pain panged in Steve's own and he had to do the same.

All three of them still had wet hair from their recent shower and they had clearly been in a rush for they weren't fully dressed. Steve had finally put his shirt on, unlike Thor and Quill, but his boots were missing. Quill's pants weren't secured properly either and he kept fidgeting and pulling at them to get them to stay up. 

"You guys gonna explain? Got any saucy details?" asked Tony. 

"I don't want to hear. It's creepy," said Drax shuddering. 

"Well, at least Quill won't be babbling on about how his plan worked on the mission," Gamora added. 

Thor laughed. “You should have heard him when he had his mouth full!” 

Everyone pretty much left after that comment.


End file.
